


this is just business.

by snowbabyball



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Stiles loves Lydia, derek has feeling for stiles, peter's revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbabyball/pseuds/snowbabyball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peters back and he wants revenge on Derek. He knows Derek has feeling for stiles. what has peter done with stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> i think we can all agree i suck at writing fan fiction but I'm here to give it another go.

He eyes open. Darkness all around him which scared him. Stiles could tell he was in some sort of box. Both his hands were tied together behind his back with rope and he had a white cleave gag in his mouth. He has a massive headache and what seems to blood from the side of his forehead down his cheek. the last thing he can remember was heading home after dropping some food off at the station for his dad when his car broke down and he stop to fix it. that's it.  

5 minutes had past. Stiles was trying his hardest to get his hands free when all of a sudden the roof of the box open. He was in the trunk of a car. it took a few seconds for stiles eyes to adjust. it was peter.

"good, your awake." peter said still holding up the lid of the trunk. 

stiles was confused because the last time he had seen peter he was dead. peter grabbed stiles arm and pulled him up so he could sit up. stiles looked around to see that they were at the hale house.

"so stiles shall i take off the gag so we can talk?" he asked stiles. stiles nodded. ''i should let you know yelling wont help, no one will hear you and if you use any scaracism i will put it back on,'' peter told stiles. stiles nodded again knowing that was going to be hard. peter reach over and pulled it out of stiles mouth but left it hang around stiles neck.

 

''what the hell peter!'' Stiles yelled ''you just cant just kidnap me,"

 

"actually, i can and i did,'' peter smiled, ''anyway, i bet your confused has to why i kidnapped you? well lets say it payback on Derek for what he did to me,''

 

stiles was confused when he said _payback on_ _Derek._ ''what do you mean payback on Derek?''  ~~~~stiles asked.

 

''oh, you didn't know did you, huh, well my little nephew Derek has the cutest little crush on you,'' hearing peter say those words made stiles think. 

 

''well we best be going, i cant wait any longer'' peter said breaking stiles thought.

 

''where are we going?" stiles asked. peter grabbed stiles arm and pulled him off the car and closed the boot. stiles phone started to ring.

 

''who is it? if it's dad can i tell him i'm okay?'' stiles asked. peter didn't answer stiles and just let the phone ring.

 

''just walk,'' peter said pushing him forward.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lydia pulled up in her car out the front of stiles house because her and stiles are supposed to hang out all day. she got out of her car and approached the front door. she rang the door bell. no answer. 

''stiles?'' she yelled. she pulled her phone out of her handbag and rang him. no answer so she rang him again. no answer. she tried 2 more times. no answer. she then decided to ring Scott.

''Lydia, whats up?'' Scott said,

''it's stiles, i'm at his house, i don't think he is home but he wont answer my calls.'' she replied back,

''just give him awhile he is probably still sleeping.'' he responded,

''no Scott, i think stiles is in trouble.'' she said worried,

''what do you mean?'' he asked,

''i had a dream about him last night and i don't think it was actually dream i think it was a warning.''

''Lydia, your still not making any sense''

''i'm a banshee remember, i can sense when someone is about to die,"  

''how did he die in your dream?'' Scott asked.

''he got his throat ripped out by... peter."

''Lydia, peters dead.''

''no he isn't, i brought him back.''

''what?"

"it along story, but please get here has quick as you can, call Derek too. we need to find him.'' Lydia said hanging up the phone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

stiles phone kept ringing as they continue to walk though the woods.

''Jesus, you think you won't have reception this far out in the woods,'' peter says.

stiles says quiet as he is trying to think of a way to escape. 

''peter, can we stop please. i need to pee.'' stiles says,

''cant you hold it?'' peter asks,

''no, i cant.'' stiles replies.

''fine.'' he says.

''can you untie me so i can pee.''

''fine, just go behind that tree and if you try to escape i will haunt you down and i will hurt you.''

''i know'' stiles said turning around so peter can untie him. peter unties him and stiles goes behind the tree. stiles peeks around to see if peter is looking. he isn't. still watching peter he slowly walks backwards sometimes turning around to see what behind him. after 10 seconds. stiles turns around and starts running. after a few minutes stiles needs to stop and rest for a bit. he stands still, looking around for 3 seconds he hears nothing he is pretty sure he got away from peter until he hears a twig snap behind him. he turns to see nothing. when all of a sudden peter comes out of nowhere and grabs stiles by his waist and picks him up.

''let go of me!'' stiles yells fighting back. peter throws stiles onto the ground. peter is kinda hovering over stiles holding stiles hands downs.

''i told you no to try to escape, now i'm going to punish you.'' stiles tries his best to fight back but peter is so strong. peter lift his left leg and stomps as hard as he can on stiles' right leg.  **CRACK!**  stiles yells in so much pain as peter just broke stiles' leg.

''that's what you get!" peter yells at stiles. the pain is to much for stiles. to much that he passes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so finally i got around to writing chapter two. hope you enjoy! <3:D  
> sorry it's kinda short.
> 
> p.s. i'm sorry if things in the first & second chapter don't add up because i didn't really have an idea for this chapter so i made it up on the spot.

as soon as Scott told Derek that stiles was missing he knew straight away that this had something to do with peter.

''tell Lydia to go home, i will find him myself'' Derek said to Scott over the phone,  
''what? i'm a werewolf and he is my best friend, i can help you'' Scott replied,  
''Scott, this is between me and peter''  
''what do you mean?''  
''peter isn't dead''  
''i know, Lydia told me but she didn't tell me how or why''  
Derek took a deep breath ''that night Lydia drugged everyone with wolfs bane she used me to bring peter back, she said that he wouldn't leave her alone and that he is always in her head''  
''and what does stiles have to do with this?'' Scott asked,  
''it doesn't matter;''  
''obsessively it does, just tell me''  
Derek took another deep breath, he couldn't believe his was about to tell Scott, ''i like stiles and some how peter knew that, he is trying to get revenge on me by hurting him''  
''Derek, i...'' Scott didn't know what to say.  
''i will call you if i need help.'' he said that hang up the phone. Derek grabbed his keys and jacket and left his loft and headed for his car. when he reached his car he unlocked it and put his jacket on, he climb in his car and sat for a minute thinking where he should look first when all of a sudden he phone rang, it was peter.

''where is he'' Derek said answering his phone,  
''what? no hey? or how are you?'' peter replied  
''peter, tell me where he is?''  
''can't do that, sorry''  
''and why not?''  
''because that's a part of my game i want to play''  
''let me speak to him, just so i know he is ok,''  
''i would but you see, he is a little tied up right now,''  
''peter, please let me speak to him,''  
''fine then''peter said,  
''Derek'' stiles spoke, he could tell stiles has holding back tears  
''stiles are you ok?" Derek asked,  
''i don't know, i think my leg is broken,''  
''stiles i'm sorry, i'm gonna come find you, i swear, i will let nothing else happen to you''  
''Derek, please hur...'' stiles didn't get to finish his sentence before peter took the phone away  
''time is ticking'' peter said,  
''where is he? '' Derek asked  
''you will work it out,'' peter then hung up the phone. 

peter didn't answer his question which made him mad. he threw his phone into the back seat and took a deep breath before he hit the string wheel with both hands then started the engine and drove off. first stop was to stiles' room to catch a scent.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He woke up to find that there is still so much pain in his right leg from where peter had broken it. He had the gag back in his mouth and was tied to a pole with his hands behind his back. the room he was in really wasn't a room, it was underground cave full of dirt and roots that was being held up by a single pole in the center which he was tied to. a tear fell from his eye and down his cheek because of the pain in his leg.

''good morning stiles'' a voice said, he looked up to see where it was coming from,  
''sorry about before, it had to be done.'' It was peter who was speaking. He walked out from behind stiles holding a phone, ''now your a wake what do you say we ring Derek?''  
peter crouch down next to stiles and rang Derek.

''where is he?'' Derek ask,  
''what? no hey? or how are you?'' peter questioned  
''peter, tell me where he is,''  
peter turned his head to face stiles who was looking back at him with tears still rolling down his face from the pain in his leg.  
''can't do that, sorry'' peter replied  
''and why not?''  
''because that's apart of a game i want to play''  
''let me speak to him, just so i know he is ok"  
"i would but you see, he is a little tied up right now,''  
"peter, please let me speak to him''  
he took another glance at stiles,  
''fine then'' peter put the phone down and reached over and untied the gag from stiles mouth then picked the phone back up and placed it to stiles hear.  
''Derek'' he said sniffing and holding back tears,  
''stiles are you ok?'' Derek asked,  
''i don't know, i think my leg is broken''  
''stiles i'm sorry, i'm gonna come find you, i swear, i will let nothing else happen to you"  
"Derek, please hur...'' stiles sentence was cut short by peter putting his other hand over stiles mouth and putting the phone back to his own ear.  
''time is ticking'' peter said  
''where is he?'' he asked for the third time,  
''you will work it out'' peter replied before he hung up.

Peter removed his hand from stiles mouth and was about to put the gag back on him when he said,  
''please Peter, can you please take the pain away from my leg'' another tear falls from his cheek  
''but making you suffer makes Derek suffer'' peter replied,  
''he doesn't have to know, please peter, please'' two more tears fell,  
''fine, let me guess you also want me to put a bandage on it''  
''please''  
''no, i'm just taking your pain away''  
peter placed his hand on stiles shoulder and started to remove his pain. After his pain was removed peter put the gag back in stiles mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave feedback :D <3


	3. Chapter 3

So i have no intensions of finishing this story but i will say that i did plan for there to be some Sterek at the end but im working on different story now. Also i did plan for Derek to kill Peter at the end. Hope you guys understand. Unless someone wants to finish the story just let me know. Thank guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think. :) <3


End file.
